


Celestial Drama

by Shelly18Hudson



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Dan Espinoza Finds Out, Ella Lopez Finds Out, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, One Shot Collection, Other, Protective Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Protective Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Mazikeen Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly18Hudson/pseuds/Shelly18Hudson
Summary: One shots, maybe longer stories will be addedChapter 1: Charlie's First BirthdayFriends and family gather for Charlie's birthdayChapter 2: TasksA look into Lucifer's past with his younger sisterChapter 3: AfterWhat Linda went through after Lucifer left her office once she learned the truth.Chapter 4: Ghost Of The PastHow Ella met her best friendChapter 5: Charlie's TroublesCharlie has problems at schoolChapter 6: The Perfect PetChloe and Trixie get a new member to the householdChapter 7: The DreamChloe Sees Lucifer againChapter 8: PainChloe and Lucifer have bad feelings after his trip to VegasChapter 9: ComfortLucifer isn't doing well after his father returns
Relationships: Amenadiel & Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Ella Lopez
Comments: 31
Kudos: 152





	1. Charlie's First Birthday

Chloe rolled over in her bed to find her boyfriend still snoring lightly. 

Sighing, she nudged him slightly. “Lucifer?” She whispered. Nothing, he didn’t even stir. Smirking she lightly traced her fingers over his left shoulder, then suddenly a pair of glowing white wings emerged from his back.

“Alright….I’m up.” He muttered. “Why must you wake me before noon on our day off?” 

She chuckled. “Fine, you sleep, Trixie and I are going to pick up Charlie’s birthday gift and I figured his uncle wanted to come along?”

He hummed. “I’m sure whatever you and the spawn get him will be fine. Take my credit card and have at it.” 

Shaking her head Chloe got up and grabbed a towel and headed to the shower. After she was done Lucifer was still sleeping, it seemed a crime to wake him since he was sleeping so peacefully. Ever since his return from Hell a few months ago he had been pledged with nightmares. He may have quelled the demon rebellion but whatever he had done to do so he was unwilling to share with anyone. 

Chloe moved slowly into the kitchen and made pancakes for Trixie and herself. Trixie was excited for Charlie’s first birthday party that was being held next weekend. Appointing herself as Charlie’s cousin she wanted to pick out the perfect gift for him.

After breakfast they headed to the local toy store. Trixie was gazing at the shelves of toys, when she reached up to grab a large train set the other boxes started to fall. 

Frozen, Trixie barely had time to make a noise before she was pulled out of the way. Looking up she realized that she was saved by an older kind looking black man. 

“Thank you!” She said sincerely.

He smiled. “It’s alright, I hope you are alright.”

Chloe ran around the corner, drawn by the noise of the crash. “Trixie!” She ran over and pulled her daughter into a hug. “Are you okay baby?” 

Trixie nodded. “Yeah mom, this man saved me.” 

Chloe smiled at the man in question. “Thank you, I should have been watching her.” She sighed and looked down at her daughter. “Did you at least find something for the party Trix?” 

She nodded. “Yes, I want to get this train set.” She proclaimed.

“Good choice babe.” Chloe smiled. 

The man smiled. “That is indeed, I find myself at a loss at what to buy my grandson, perhaps you both could help me?”

Trixie nodded eagerly. “Yeah! After all you helped me, what does your grandson like?”

The man frowned slightly. “I’m not sure, it will be my first time meeting him, he is almost one, I wished to see him earlier but my children and I have a strained relationship.” He said sadly. 

“I’m sorry to hear,” Chloe said. “Don’t worry I’m sure Trixie can help.”

Her daughter nodded eagerly. “Yeah, I’m sure he would like trains too or maybe this!” She pointed at a big toy dump truck. “That looks pretty cool. I bet he will love it.” 

The man smiled. “Thank you both, it was nice meeting you two.” He grabbed the toy and walked up to pay and left. 

“I hope his grandson will like the toy.” Trixie said as they too went to pay for the train set. “It’s kinda sad that he hasn’t met him yet.”

Chloe nodded as they got into the car. “Yeah it is, Monkey, but maybe he will make up with his family. Come on, let’s get some ice cream before we go home.” 

“Okay Mom, can we get one for Lucifer?”

Chloe laughed. “Yep, hopefully that will help him wake up.”

***

It was Saturday afternoon when Lucifer, Chloe and Trixie arrived at Linda and Amenadiel’s house. The large bungalow house sprawled over a decent amount of property, it had a small pool and a patio in the backyard with grass around the edge of it with a few tall trees.

Dan and Ella arrived a few minutes after Chloe and Lucifer. Chloe had to smile when she noticed as the pair sat together on a love seat holding hands.

Linda brought Charlie out and gently placed him in Lucifer’s arms, he groaned in response. “Must I hold the child?” 

Chloe and Linda laughed. Linda sat across from them and shook her head. “He missed you Lucifer, the least you can do is hold him for a moment while Amenadiel finishes things up in the kitchen.

Glaring down at his small nephew he was greeted with a tiny smile as the boy reached up to him. “Luci!” He squeaked as he brushed his fingers across Lucifer’s stubble. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes and scoffed as he spotted his brother walking in with a cheese platter. “I know this spawn is young but can you please teach him to call me Lucifer. I only tolerate it because Amenadiel is my brother,” He huffed.

Trixie went to sit by his feet and beamed up at him. “He is your **_nephew_ **, I think it’s cute.” 

Rolling his eyes he focused back on the small boy in his arms. “Very well, you may call me Luci…. However, once you learn more vocabulary I expect you to use the full name. Clear?” He asked. 

Charlie just giggled as he began to wiggle to be set on the floor. He wobbled to sit next to Dan and Ella. 

“Can he open gifts now?” Trixie asked excitedly. 

Amenadiel smiled. “Sure, how about you give him a hand?”

“Okay!” Trixie pulled the corner of one of the boxes as Charlie pulled it until it ripped enough for him to see what was inside. 

Finally after a late lunch everyone sat in the living room again chatting. Ella and Dan finally came clean about their relationship when Maze had pointed out that it was obvious to anyone.

Charlie played with the train on the carpet as Trixie worked on setting up the track. All was well and the atmosphere was pleasant until a knock at the door caused everyone to stop talking.

Linda looked at Amenadiel who shrugged. “I didn’t invite anyone else.” She clarified.

Amenadiel got up and headed to the door and gasped. “Father?” He breathed.

The atmosphere in the room changed. Lucifer tensed up as Chloe motioned for Trixie and Charlie to come over to her. 

Despite Lucifer’s aversion to his nephew he quickly scooped the boy up in his arms and gilded Trixie to stand behind the couch.

Dan looked confused as Maze stood from sitting near Ella and him and moved to stand in front of Trixie.

“What the hell is going on?” Dan whispered to Ella.

“Not sure,” She whispered eagerly.

Linda got up from her chair and went to the hallway to greet the visitor. “Hello. It is an honor to meet you, welcome to our home.”

“It is I who is honored Linda, I hope I am welcome. I know it was quite rude to just impose on your party but….I wanted to meet my grandson and I was afraid….”

Linda nodded. “It’s alright, come on in.”

The man walked through the threshold and Chloe looked at Trixie with wide eyes, it was the man from the toy store. He held a large gift wrapped in a light blue paper.

He walked in slowly. His warm brown eyes scanned the room. He smiled when he spotted Lucifer and Chloe and the children. 

“Hello my son.” He said bowing his head towards Lucifer. “It’s nice to see you again.” 

Lucifer scoffed. “The feeling is **_not_** mutual.” 

“Lucifer!” Chloe hissed. She sighed as she looked towards the rest of the room. Maze and Lucifer had not relaxed and Charlie and Trixie were watching with awe.

The older man smiled. “It’s alright. I was hoping I could give little Charlie his birthday gift?”

Lucifer still had a hold of Charlie, who was trying to get out of his arms. “Down!” He cried as he squirmed. Lucifer tensed up as Amenadiel walked over.

“It’s okay Luci,” He said softly. Gently he took his son and handed him to his father.

Linda was putting on a brave face but she was very nervous, God was standing in her house, holding her child. She had brushed up on her religious history when she first took on Lucifer as a client but she was afraid to ask either him or Amenadiel about God’s views on half angel children.

Dan and Ella continued to stay silent, observing the event unfolding. Maze never relaxed, if anything the moment the child was placed in God's arms she let out a low growl.

God turned his head towards the demon. “Hello Mazikeen,” He said softly. “Perhaps you could take Trixie out in the backyard for a few minutes?”

Trixie shook her head. “I want to stay here!” She protested. 

Chloe spoke up. “That’s a great idea Monkey.” She turned to her ex husband. “Dan, do you and Ella want to go out with them?”

God smiled warmly at the pair on the loveseat. “They are more than welcome to stay. Ella Lopez is someone I have looked forward to meeting for years.”

Ella finally spoke up. “You have?”

He nodded. “I am relieved we have gotten over our rough patch a few years ago. Please know I hold no ill will for you for your struggles.”

Ella’s eyes widened as she realized what he meant. Before she could speak Maze decided to take Trixie into the backyard. 

The silence continued until Ella yelled. “Oh my God! Your God!” 

Amenadiel chuckled along with God, Chloe smiled softly and Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Yes Mrs. Lopez, hopefully now you will believe me.” Lucifer said.

Her eyes darted between God, Lucifer and Amenadiel. “OH!” She exclaimed. “It all makes sense now.”

Dan sat straighter in his seat. “What are you all talking about?” He demanded. 

Chloe sighed as God passed Charlie to Linda. The boy was dozing off. “Linda perhaps its time to put my grandson in his crib, I do hope he will like my gift. I had some excellent help.” He smiled at Chloe.

Lucifer’s attention snapped to her. “You met him before?”

“Yeah, a few days ago at the toy store.” Lucifer’s eyes darkened. “Oh don’t look at me like that.” She said teasingly. “How would I know what God looks like.” 

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes, well….fare point.” He looked over at Dan who after hearing that last exchange had gone from sitting up straight to sinking in his seat. “Doing alright over there Detective Douche?” He asked.

Dan started to breathe in quickly. “You….you are the Devil!” He said shakily. Ella put a hand on his knee but Dan’s eyes stayed locked with Lucifers. “And….And Amenadiel is an angel?” He made it into a question as he looked towards his best friend who was standing near his father.

“Yes Dan, but you have nothing to fear from any of us.” Amenadiel said sincerely. 

God nodded. “My son is correct. I am simply here to reconnect with my family and to celebrate the first birthday of my eldest grandson.”

“Eldest?” Lucifer asked. 

God smirked. “Yes, I have many children, who knows? One of my children could possibly bear another grandchild.” 

Lucifer gritted his teeth. “You could, you're all knowing!” 

“Where would the fun be in that!” God supplied then sighed. “Lucifer I hope you know that I am not here to send you back to Hell or anything sinister. I love you and your brother so much, I just want to be a part of your lives on Earth, if you will let me?”

“Hmmm, let me think about that.” Lucifer said sarcastically. “No!” He growled, his eyes burning red.

“¡Qué geniál! ” Ella said excitedly bouncing in her seat, Dan however let out a yelp.

Sighing in frustration he closed his eyes and forced control back. “Opposite of cool Miss Lopez.” He said evenly.

God sat down in an armchair that appeared as he started to sit. Dan gasped and leaned into Ella as she continued to gently run her fingers over his right knee. “It’s okay.” She whispered. 

Linda took a deep breath. “Ella, maybe you and Dan would like to maybe head home home and come back tomorrow.”

Ella frowned. “What? I’m fine?” 

Linda laughed softly. “I was thinking about Dan….” She gestured to the man who was shaking slightly. 

Ella laughed. “Alright.” She helped Dan up and then walked out.

There was a knock on the back door as Trixie peered through the glass window. “Can I come in yet?” She asked. 

Chloe looked over at Lucifer who still was eyeing his father but nodded stiffly. 

“Okay, Monkey come on in.”

Trixie didn’t need to be told twice. Maze however lingered in the threshold and then looked to Linda.

“Where’s the kid?” She asked. 

“He’s napping.” Amenadiel said. Maze nodded and headed for the nursery.

Trixie in the meantime was fixated by God she stared at him with awe. “So you are Lucifer and Amenadiel’s dad?” She asked. 

The man bowed his head. “Indeed I am.”

Trixie’s face scrunched up and then frowned. “Why were you so mean to Lucifer?” She asked bluntly.

“Trixie!” Chloe yelled reaching forward and pulling her daughter close in case of a retaliation. Lucifer however looked amused and God looked ashamed. 

“I have wronged my son, I sent him a Hell as a punishment but I understand now that that was in the past, it’s time to move forward.”

Lucifer gasped. “Does that mean I don’t have to return to Hell?” 

“No son, It has always been my hope that you would someday join me in Heaven.” He noticed as Lucifer looked around the room. “Of Course you would be reunited with Chloe and all of your loved ones, they are my family now too.” He said softly. “You don’t have to answer right now but just know you are always welcome to come home when you are ready.”

Lucifer let out a deep breath. “Th-thank you father.” 

He just nodded. Suddenly they were interrupted by Charlie’s cries as Maze came out into the living room rocking the boy.

God turned to the demon. “May I hold him?” 

Maze nodded stiffly. “You better not make him cry.” She said icily. 

God smiled as he looked down at the baby. “Hello little one, I’m your grandpa.” He said softly. Charlie cooed up at him, slightly squirming. 

God gently put the boy on the ground and brought the present forward, he looked up at Trixie.“Would you like to help him open, dear?” 

Trixie beamed. “Sure, come here Charlie.” She pulled the tape up and let the boy rip the paper. “Oh!” She said happily. “Look Charlie, it’s a truck we can play with it in the sandbox later.”

Charlie’s eyes lit up in excitement as he pulled the truck out of the box, then looked up at his mother. “Go ‘side?” 

Linda smiled. “If Auntie Maze goes out with you, then yes.” 

Maze nodded. “Sure, let’s go.” She picked up the truck and Charlie waddled after her.

God sighed. “I suppose it’s time I left, I hope I can visit again?” He asked the room.

Linda spoke first. “Of Course, I know Charlie would love to see you again.” 

Amenadiel nodded. “Yes, thank you for coming Father, it means alot.” 

He smiled as he walked over to shake Chloe’s hand. “It was nice to see you again Chloe, I do hope I can visit you and Trixie some time.” 

“Ummm….” She looked over at Lucifer who wore an excellent poker face, so she decided to give him the answer she would give Trixie when she didn’t want to get her hopes up. “Yes, we will see what happens.”

God smiled as he let go of her hand. “Lucifer….I hope to see you again too my son.” 

Lucifer sighed. “I’m not saying all is forgiven but I am willing to let you into my life….not all at once, mind you.”

God smiled. “Thank you Lucifer.” Then he turned to Trixie and pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

“Don’t think I forgot to bring you a gift.” He said kindly then looked up at Chloe and Lucifer. “I think of you and your daughter as part of my family.” He said earnestly.

“Thank you.” Chloe said softly.

Trixie opened the box to find a silver chain with an angel charm in the middle. “Thanks.” Trixie said eagerly. 

“Your welcome, child.” 

With that God waved goodbye to everyone and headed out the front door. Walking to the end of the driveway he saw Mazikeen leaning against a tree.

“Hello Mazikeen.” He said softly.

She continued to glare then spoke. “If you screw with Lucifer, Amenadiel, Linda or the kids I don’t care who you are I **_will_** gut you.” 

God hummed. “I understand your protectiveness, I don’t want my family to be in pain.” 

Maze scoffed. “You sent your son to Hell!” 

“I did, it was one of the hardest things I have ever done. Hell was meant to be a punishment, a learning experience. I never wanted him to be vilified.”

“Well he was,” She snapped. “You say it was a punishment, why didn’t you yank him out of Hell sonner? You left him down there for eons!” 

“Do you ever wonder how Hell was run before Lucifer fell?” God asked calmly. When he got no answer he continued. “Lucifer had never had a true reason to leave Hell before he met Chloe, his own inner self loathing made him feel like a monster. Meeting Chloe opened his heart and led him down the path to forgiving himself. It was unfortunate that he had to go back six months ago, that was never part of what I wanted but I can only start a path, I don’t force it upon people.”

“You created Chloe for Lucifer.” Maze accused. 

He chuckled. “Indeed I did, in a way. I solved two problems. The prayers of John Decker praying for a child and the hope that Lucifer could find love and learn to love himself again.” 

“So Chloe didn’t get her choices taken from her?”

“She was born at the right time to meet Lucifer when he would come up to Earth. I have no control over her feelings, nor do I want to. I knew she would love him because he is kind and thoughtful, no matter how much he tries to hide it.” He smirked.

“I still don’t really trust you.” Maze said bluntly.

“I understand, I have made many mistakes in my existence. I do have something to ask of you Maze.”

She looked up at him. “If this is a deal, then you can forget it. I only make those with Lucifer.”

“Just an offer, no strings attached. When a demon dies there is no afterlife….” He sighed. “You have done well protecting my sons and my grandchildren.” At Maze’s confused look, he clarified. “I consider Trixie an honorary grandchild. You are more human than you think. Perhaps you would want to make it official?”

She raised an eyebrow. “What about my skills, strength and other abilities?”

“Hmmm, yes. I understand. How about this, would you like a soul?”

Her eyes widened. “What would that mean?”

“After you die you would either go to Heaven or Hell, like any other human. Lucifer would mostly likely want to go up there once Chloe and Trixie pass. I wouldn’t want you left behind.” 

“You would let me in Heaven?” 

“Yes.” 

She bit her lip. “Okay.”

A bright light flowed from God’s hands into Maze’s chest. Blinking, she looked around but he was gone.


	2. Tasks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before he was Lucifer he was known as Samael and he just wanted the happiness of his younger sister.

Samael flew high over the gleaming Silver City. His wings flapped lazily as he soared, it wasn’t until he heard a sobbing that he turned his head. 

Tucked away in a remote area of the city was his youngest sister Azrael, huddled up and crying. Her light beige wings wrapped around her form.

Slowly he landed next to her. “Rae?” He asked softly. “It’s Sam, what's wrong?”

Finally her wings pulled away to reveal her short black hair and light brown eyes. Her small oval face looked up at him with tears in her eyes. “Sammy?” She asked softly.

“What’s wrong sister?” He asked sitting next to her, his large white wings draping over her shoulder. 

“Father has given me my task.” She said simply as she batted away tears.

Samael beamed with happiness. “But that is wonderful Rae!” He exclaimed. “Don’t you remember how happy Father was when I was tasked with lighting the stars?” His sister nodded. “I am sure he will be pleased with you once you complete yours.” 

She scoffed. “Sammy….I will never  **_complete_ ** it, he wants me to guide dead human souls to Heaven or Hell….I guess he is tired of doing it himself.”

Samael frowned. “There aren’t that many humans, last I checked maybe a thousand roaming the Earth. You should be back soon.”

“I wish….Every moment one dies, another is born. I doubt I will be able to stay home for long….” She buried her head in her knees. “I’m so scared Sammy. What if they humans hate me? What if they are scared of me? What if I fail and make father angry?”

“Shhhh.” Samael hushed her. “Sister, have you tried telling Father about your fears? Perhaps he can appoint another angel?”

She looked up from long wet lashes. “No….would you ask him?”

Lucifer blinked. “Er….I don’t know Rae….He is still upset about what happened in the Garden.” Then he sighed. “Very well, if it means that much to you than I shall talk to him.”

Suddenly Azrael jumped towards him and wrapped her short arms around him in a hug. “Thanks, you're the best big brother.”

Samael laughed. “Tell that to Amenadiel, make sure I’m around. I want to see his face.” He said gleefully.

Azrael chuckled. “He wouldn’t care what I think, Remiel is his protege. You and Mike are the only ones who really hang out with me.” She admitted sadly. “Uriel used too but when Father requested him to help with the human’s patterns he’s been acting all high and mighty. Really bossy.”

“Sounds about right.” Samael huffed. “Alright, fear not, sister. I shall return once I talk to Father.”

With that his wings puffed up and lifted him into the air.

***

Samael hesitated before entering his father’s chambers but finally found the nerve to knock.

“Enter.” His father’s voice boomed. The door that was in front of Samael disappeared and he was standing in his father’s lavish office. 

God sat behind a dark oak desk gazing into a spiral void that he used to view the humans.

“Hello Father.” Samael said nervously. “I am here to discuss Azrael’s task.” 

God didn’t look up when he spoke. “I am aware why you have come, this discussion is pointless, have tasked her with being the Angel Of Death and that’s what she will be.”

Samael almost turned to walk away but he took a deep breath. “ Father, she is frightened by this task, perhaps another of your children could take her place?”

God finally looked up. “Aren’t you supposed to be patrolling the city with Michael?” 

“Yes Father, but I came across Azrael crying and I thought-” 

“You have no business to interfere with my decisions. She is strong enough for this. This is my  **_Will_ ** . Do you dare defy me again Samael?” 

Shaking his head he looked down. “No but could I take her place then Father?”

God tilted his head slightly. “You would trade your task for hers?”

“Yes.”

God hummed for a moment. “I’m sorry son but my answer is the same as before. No. This is what I want and it shall be done.”

“What about what Azrael wants!” 

God looked at him evenly. “I bid you good day.” With that Samael found himself in the centre of the city. He debated going to his mother but she didn’t care much for humans and he didn’t want to anger his father further.

Slowly he flew back to Azrael. She was still perched where he had discovered her. Her wings were folded behind her. 

She smiled when she saw him. “Hey, how did it go?”

Samael huffed. “As well as I could have expected. He said ‘No’.” 

She nodded. “Thanks for trying. You always look out for me.”

“That’s what older brothers are supposed to do.” 

Nodding Azrael leaned against him. “Promise we won't lose touch when I’m gone for a long time?”

“Never!” He said earnestly. “I would never turn my back on you.” 

She held out her hand. “Can we make a deal?”

“Sister….” He warned her. “I take those very seriously.” 

“I know, but I want to know I wont lose you.” 

He sighed. “Very well, Deal!” He said as they both smiled. 

***

Falling.

He was falling.

He had never been this scared in his whole life, his body plummeting from the Heavens as he fell towards the Earth. Expecting to land on the hard ground of the planet he kept going until he tasted the ash of Hell.

Landing in the fiery lake, he screamed. Trying to fly out with his broken wing was useless. 

After what felt like months he was able to crawl out. He sat on the dark bank of the river of lava and looked down at his hands. Reaching up he touched his face, it was wrinkled and burnt. 

Rushing over to the smooth rocks he peered at his reflection. He was a monster. 

For days he lay on the rough surface and sobbed. Finally he began to reach out to his family. One by one he prayed. Prayed to each sibling to visit him, if only for a moment. 

After a week of hearing nothing. He gave up. He was hated, outcast and it was time for him to get to work. This was his new task, he was the king of Hell. He wanted nothing to do with his father, he was no more "Of God." No he needed a new name. 

Thinking back to all his time spent in the Silver City he thought of the few times he was happy. The time he lit the stars and he was deemed the 'Light-bringer.' This would be his name now. From now on he was Lucifer. 


	3. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Linda went through after Lucifer left her office once she learned the truth.

Linda watched as his face changed. She could hear him calling her name. She tried to make a sound, anything but she couldn’t. Just staring straight ahead. Locking eyes with the Devil. 

“Doctor?” Lucifer called softly again. When no response came he sighed and got up and walked out of the office, leaving the door ajar. 

Linda wasn’t sure how long she sat there. She was jolted out of her daze by her phone ringing. She was about to pick it up until she saw the caller ID.

The answering machine played the standard message and then Lucifer’s voice could be heard.

“Hello Doctor, it’s Lucifer…. I just wanted to apologize about earlier. I never meant to scare you, please call me when you can. I hope you are alright, I suppose I shall see you at our next meeting. Anyways, farewell.” He said nervously and hung up.

Linda blinked and looked down at her cell phone. She opened a new message and sent it to all her patients, canceling all appointments until further notice.

After scanning a few emails that were sent back in response to her post she saw one pop up from Lucifer.

**Doctor, I saw your email. Please know that you do not need to put your work on hold for me. I will not reach out anymore. I don’t wish to cause you distress. However if you ever want to contact me, my door is always open.**

**For what it’s worth, I’m very sorry.**

Taking a deep breath she closed her email and laid back on her sofa, after a few moments the exhaustion and stress of the day hit her and she was able to sleep.

The next day she decided it was time she went home to shower and try and eat something. With all her clients on hold she didn’t feel a need to return to the office for a while so she stayed home for the next five days.

During her time at home she finally felt brave enough to return to the office and catch up on some paperwork. 

It wasn’t until she heard Maze at the door that her heart seemed to stop.

“Linda!” Maze yelled as she knocked. “Are you in there? I need a character reference!” 

The bizarre statement got Linda to huff a small laugh. She realized that was a mistake a moment later when Maze seemed to hear her and shook the doorknob again. 

Once things quieted down she slowly walked over to the door to check the hallway but before she could a noise alerted her from behind. Maze sat casually on her desk.

Linda gasped. “C-Can you teleport?” She asked in a shaky voice. 

Maze cracked a smile and laughed. “What? No!” She turned and pointed. “You left your windows open.”

Linda quickly ran over and pulled the window’s shut. She then retreated back and gazed at Maze.

“Is everything okay?” Maze asked.

Linda tried to speak but her throat felt dry, so she just shook her head slowly and backed away.

“Oh….” Maze sighed. “You know, don’t you?” She asked simply. “Lucifer showed you?”

“I’ve seen his face!” She said hysterically, it was somewhat of a relief to tell someone….even if she was a demon.

Maze gave her a sad smile. “Well you are handling it better than most people.” 

“I need you to leave.” Linda said bluntly.

Hurt crossed Mazikeen’s face. “Linda….you not scared of me, are you?”

“Of course I am!” Linda yelled as tears began to stream down. “You're a demon, all this time I thought Lucifer was using that as a sexaul metaphor!” 

Maze chuckled for a moment. “Well, not wrong there.” She then locked eyes with her friend. “Linda, I would never hurt you.”

“Please….Please leave.” Linda said a little more forcefully. Maze nodded and walked out the door.

***

The next day Linda once again found herself at her office, her first client back had left almost twenty minutes ago so she was finishing everything so she could head home.

Suddenly a knock at the door had her looking up from her paperwork.

“Linda!” Maze’s voice called through the door. “I know you're in there. I just wanted to let you know that I got a job!” She said excitedly. “Someone gave me a thousand dollars to bring in a human scum bag, hunting humans is a job! Who knew?”

She laughed nervously and sighed. “The first thing I wanted to do was celebrate with my friend….that’s you, Linda.” 

Linda’s heart swelled and she reached for the door to unlock it but paused, fighting within herself.

“Okay….” Maze said sadly. “Just wanted you to know.”

_ ‘The Hell with it!’  _ Linda thought as she unlocked the door and saw Maze smiling gently at her. “Maze, how can we be friends?” She asked. “You are a demon and Lucifer is the Devil! How am I supposed to get over that?”

Maze shrugged. “He is the same old Lucifer, I’m still Maze and you are still Doctor Linda Martin, what really has changed?” Before Linda could answer Maze pulled a check out of her pocket. “Come on, let Mazikeen Smith buy you a drink, maybe I can devour your soul or something.”

Linda laughed and sighed. “Alright, let’s get a drink.”

***

The morning after drinking with Maze left Linda with a massive hangover, but she was thankful she did it. Maze was still her friend, she felt bad she had lost sight of that so she got her phone out as she turned her coffee maker on and dialed Lucifer’s number.

He picked up after the second right he spoke into the phone. “Doctor?” He asked nervously.

“Hello Lucifer, I am calling to reschedule your appointment. I apologize for how I acted when I last saw you. Are you still interested in continuing with therapy?” 

A strange strangled laugh was heard on the other end. “Doct-Linda, Darling, you have nothing to apologize for. I am sorry I frightened you, of course I would like to continue working with you. However….” He paused. “Are you sure you wish to see me again?” He asked, taking in a deep breath.

Linda thought about it for a moment. “Do I have anything to fear from you?”

“What! No!” 

“Then come Thursday at our normal time. If that still works for you.”

Lucifer let out a breath. “I shall see you then Linda.” There was a pause. “Thank you….for not turning your back on me….”

“Lucifer, you and Maze are my friends, things are different now but….I will do the best I can to cope with all of this.”

“I will do my best to help you Doctor.” He promised. “See you Thursday.” He said happily then hung up. 

Putting the phone down Linda felt better then she had in days. 


	4. Ghost of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Ella met her best friend.

Ella Lopez sat in the backseat of her parents old rusty blue van as her father drove and her mother finished writing down items on a grocery list.

She was excited to celebrate her seventh birthday in a week, her mother was going to pick out the ingredients to make her favorite coconut chocolate cake.

Her father stopped at a red light when suddenly a transport truck seemed to come out of nowhere and sidelined them.

Everything was spinning as Ella struggled to open her eyes. There was blood everywhere, she was laying on the hard pavement.

Her parents lay a few feet away unconscious in the van. Realizing her seat belt must have broken she tried to crawl forward to her parents but her arm hurt. 

Looking up she spotted someone standing over the car wreck. A teen girl with olive skin and short black hair. She looked over and spotted Ella and gave her a sad smile.

When Ella blinked the girl was gone. She did her best to sit up as she looked at the truck that hit her as the driver stumbled out.

“I’m so sorry!” He cried as he rushed over. “I just closed my eyes for a moment.” 

She could hear the sound of police sirens as people came out of the store nearby and surrounded them.

In the crowd Ella spotted the teen girl again she stepped closer and peered down at her. Then shock crossed her face. “Oh!” She said in a surprised tone. “I was wrong.”

“Who are you?” Ella whispered. She looked around as people were backing up as the paramedics were rushing over with a stretcher. The girl turned around to leave but Ella reached up weakly. “Please! Don’t leave me!”

Before the girl could respond Ella blacked out.

When she woke up she was in a hospital, her leg was in a cast and a needle was in her right arm with an IV dripping. She groaned as she tried to sit up, in the corner was the teen girl.

“Hi….” Ella said nervously. “My name is Ella, Who are you.”

The girl smiled. “My friends call me Rae-Rae. Just Rae is fine.” 

Before Ella could respond a nurse walked in followed by her grandmother. “Hello Ella,” The nurse said. “How are you feeling today?”

Ella shrugged, it hurt. “I feel a little dizzy and my shoulders hurt. Are my mom and dad okay?” 

The nurse paled and looked towards her grandmother. “I will be right back with Doctor Lighe.” She said nervously. 

“Grandma?” Ella asked softly. “Is everything okay?” 

“ Pequeño,” She said sadly. “Your momma and pappa didn’t make it….”

Ella’s eyes widened as tears fell. “They died?”

Grandma nodded as she walked over and gently placed a hand on her arm. “They are in a better place. You and your brothers will come stay with me.”

Ella nodded as the doctor came in to run some tests. The whole time no one spoke to or seemed to notice Rae in the corner who sat patiently as the doctors and Ella’s family came in and out until the hospital visiting hours were over.

Finally laying in the semi darkness of her room she looked over as Rae walked over and sat next to her.

“How come no one could see you today?” Ella asked. “Are you a ghost?”

Rae laughed a little. “Would that scare you?” 

Ella beamed. “No way! I think ghosts are cool!” She then sighed. “Do you think my parents are ghosts?”

Rae shook her head. “No, they went to heaven, I saw their souls go up.”

“Woah! You can see that?”

Rae smiled. “Yeah, so….you really don’t mind that you are the only one that can see me?”

“It’s pretty weird but it’s okay.” Ella rolled over slightly. “How come you stayed all day? You must have been bored.”

“You asked me too, and I didn’t want to leave you alone.” She then looked at her right in the eye. “Is your grandmother nice? Will she treat you right?”

“Yes, she is the nicest….why?”

Rae chuckled. “I honestly don’t know….I just want to make sure you are going to be okay.”

Ella beamed. “Thanks, you are a good friend.”

Rae paled and she took a step back.

“What’s wrong?”

“I….I have never been friends with a living human before.” She admitted. 

Ella frowned. “Is that a ghost rule?”

“Kinda….but the heck with it,” She sighed. “I can’t stay much longer but would it be alright if I came back to check on you next time I’m in town?” 

Ella nodded. “Yeah, I’ll show you my grandma’s townhouse! You can meet her and my brothers.”

Rae smiled sadly. “I don’t think they will be able to see me Ella, only you can.”

“How come I can see ghosts?”

Rae smiled as she turned to leave. “Because you're awesome, smell you later Lopez.” With a strange rustling sound she was gone. 


	5. Charlie's Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has a problem at school

Chloe, Trixie, Linda and Maze waved goodbye as they headed to their weekend trip to Niagara Falls. Trixie had always wanted to go so finailly Chloe was able to book a four day weekend and take her. Linda had been convinced to come by Maze, sighting that her son Charlie was almost seven now and Amenadiel and Lucifer could handle getting him ready for school on Friday and Monday.

Charlie stood between his father and uncle as they waved off the rest of the family. Lucifer agreed to stay at Linda and Amenadiels house during the weekend.

Amenadiel was very nervous, he had never had to take care of Charlie alone for so long before. Plus he had just started kindergarten and Amenadiel worried about his son’s newly discovered wings popping out in front of humans.

Lucifer found it hilarious when Charlie would be reaching for something on a high shelf and his dark wings would manifest and he would try to use them to flap and get up. They were still mostly down so they could just barely get him off the ground.

“Well Charlie, you better finish your pancakes so we can get you off to school.” Amenadiel said softly as he watched his young son race back into the house.

Lucifer sighed. “Are you sure you need me here, brother?” 

“Luci, it’s just for four days. I just…. I’m scared. You will understand when you and Chloe have children.”

Scoffing Lucifer headed for the house. “I admit I do feel protective over the urchin even if she is eighteen now.”

Amenadiel smiled. “See!” He laughed. “Charlie’s been looking forward to seeing you.”

Rolling his eyes Lucifer went to the fridge to pull out some leftover lasagna and sat down across Charlie. 

Charlie eyed his uncle and frowned. “That's not breakfast food Uncle Luci!” He declared. 

“I am not in the mood for soppy sugar filled pancakes, child.” He said as he shoved his own meal into his mouth.

Suddenly Amenadiel’s cell phone went off, looking down he sighed. “Luci, can you get Charlie to school today? I forgot I have a staff meeting this morning.”

Lucifer wanted to protest but he knew how important his brother's job as founder of the Caleb Youth Centre was so he decided to suck it up. “Very well….” 

Charlie beamed. “Yeah! Uncle Luci, can we fly there?”

Both brothers turned and said ‘No’ in unison. The boy looked down sadly but went back to eating.

“Off with you brother, I can take the spawn to school.” Lucifer said as he poured Amenadiel a coffee.

“Thank you,” He looked over to Charlie. “See you tonight, have a good day son!” He called as he headed out the door.

Charlie got up and carried his plate to the sink and looked up at his uncle. “I’m ready.” He said proudly.

“You most certainly are  **_not_ ** !” He scoffed. “Wash your hand before you take one step near my car.”

Charlie laughed but ran to the bathroom, afterwards he climbed into the passenger seat of his uncle’s shiny black convertible. 

“Your car is so cool!” He said happily. “How come we can’t fly?”

Lucifer sighed. “Because humans aren’t supposed to see our wings, it can make some of them very upset.”

Charlie bit his lip as he considered this. “But mommy and auntie Chloe can see your wings and daddies too!” He pointed out.

“Yes but they are family. Trust me, I know for sure it’s against the rules to go around showing your wings to everyone.”

“Would grandpa be mad?” He asked softly.

“Yes.” He said curtly. “So would your father.”

Charlie sighed. “Oh, okay.” He said simply. 

Once they reached the school Charlie hopped out and began to walk in. Suddenly a taller boy with curly black hair and beedy green eyes came up behind him and shoved him out of the way.

Lucifer growled and walked over to them. “How  **_dare_ ** you lay a hand on my nephew,” He hissed.

The boy paled. “I wasn’t doing noth’n.” He grumbled.

“See that you don’t. Or you will live to regret it.” He said sinisterly, then turned towards his nephew. “Have a lovely day Charlie. I shall be here to pick you up from school.”

Charlie smiled as he wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s midsection. “Thanks uncle Luci!” 

Lucifer watched as all the kids headed into the school.

  
  


***

Around noon Lucifer was sitting in his office at Lux going through paperwork when his cellphone rang. 

“Luci?” Amenadiel asked into the phone. “Can you pick up Charlie from school?”

“I thought spawn prison wasn’t out until three?”

Amenadiel scoffed. “Look, I would love to go there but I’m trapped in this meeting. Apparently Charlie….Charlie is stuck up on the roof of the school. I promised that you would come get him down.”

“Did anyone see his wings?”

“Some boys were bullying him but the teachers didn't believe it.” 

Lucifer sighed. “Blood Hell, I am on my way. You owe me brother.”

***

As he landed on the school roof he looked around and saw a small bundle of dark feathers covering Charlie.

“Oh Charlie.” He gently as he kneeled in front of the boy. “Are you alright child?”

“I’m scared.” He sobbed from under the wings. “Randy and Jake pushed me down on the playground and….and I just wanted to get away and then I was up here. I can’t make my wings go away!”

“Shhh, it’s alright.” He said calmly. “I will get you down. Just open your wings.”

“You wont let me fall will you?” 

Lucifer looked the boy in the eye. “Never.” He said sincerely. “Now how I am about to fly may feel a little strange but don’t worry, I got you.”

Charlie nodded as Lucifer picked him up and held him in his arms. “What if more people see us.”

Lucifer smirked. “Once you get the hang of flying I can show you how to travel through the planes of existence. I shall step through and we will reappear behind the school gymnasium.” 

“Okay. I’m ready.” 

With that Lucifer used his wings to open a small portal to walk through. Stepping out he gently sat Charlie down on the grass and tucked in his wings.

“There we are, safe as houses.” He said, smiling down at the child.

Charlie stood up and rolled his shoulders but his wings stayed out. He grunted with frustration and looked at his uncle helplessly. 

“They won’t go in, Uncle Luci!” He cried. 

Lucifer sighed and reached out. “Hush, Child. It’s alright. Now I’m about to touch your wings, do I have your permission?” 

He nodded.

Gently Lucifer ran his finger down the top of the wings and avoided the primaries and the soft down feathers. Charlie sighed as he began to relax, finally the wings were in a state to be folded. 

Helping him tuck the wings away he smiled down at the boy. “There we are, you were quite upset, that is why the wings stayed out. When angels were first created we never put our wings away for eons. Wings protected us and were used to defend ourselves. As you get older you may find it difficult to hold the wings in when you are in a stressful situation, I myself have some wing related issues with the Detective some nights.” He chuckled.

“Auntie Chloe makes you stressed?” He asked innocently. 

“Err….Sometimes she gets me wound up.” He sighed. “Back to you child, your father can help you better than I can but….If you ever find yourself in a situation like this again you may pray to me or your father.”

Charlie’s eyes widened with excitement. “That’s so cool! How come dad never told me that!” He bit his lip and then looked up at Lucifer. “Did you hear what I thought there?”

“No Charlie, If you pray to me you must use a different name, a name I dislike so I ask you only pray if there is an emergency. Pray to Samael.”

“Okay…” He said, sensing the seriousness of what his uncle was saying.

They walked into the school and were greeted by a very hysteric principal. After Charlie and Lucifer talked with the teachers and principal he headed to class. 

When Lucifer went to leave the principal called out to him. “Mr. Morningstar,” She called. “You, nor Charlie explained how he got up on the roof.” She said crossing her arms over her chest.

“My nephew told me he doesn’t remember. Please don’t press the issue further.” 

“That's not good enough.” She said sternly. “I have to ensure the safety of all the children here and if he somehow found roof access then I have to know about it so no other children get hurt.”

“Fear not dear,” He said evenly. “ I very much doubt other children can fly.”

“This is serious!” 

“Why not ask the two thugs who were bullying him?”

She glared. “We did, they said he flew up there with dark angel wings, are you trying to tell me you believe that?”

“I only speak the truth.” He sighed. “Perhaps we should step into your office?”

She gave him a distrustful look but motioned him in.

Lucifer went to the window that looked into the hallway of the school and closed the blinds. 

“Mr. Morningstar what the hell are you doing?”

He chuckled. “Hell indeed.” He muttered. “Tell me Mrs. Forster, are you a religious woman?” 

She gave a startled laugh. “When I was young I went to church….” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “What does this have to do with Charlie Martin?” 

“Please don’t be alarmed, this may be a tad shocking.” He sighed as he unfurled his large white wings. 

Mrs. Forster gasped and sunk into her desk chair. “Wh-what?” 

“As you can see I am an angel, so is my brother. Charlie’s father. Normally we are not allowed to show humans but as Charlie will be going to school for here many more years I fear that you need to be in the know.”

“So he really did fly up to the roof?” She choked out.

Lucifer rolled his wings away. “Yes, please know that none of us are here with ill intentions. You have nothing to fear.” He said gently. “Do you wish Charlie to leave this institution?” He asked after a moment when the principal just stared at him with wide eyes.

“I-I don’t think that is necessary but….what am I supposed to tell my staff if something like this happens again?”

“We are working with Charlie on how to control his wings, if this ever happens he knows to call me or his father. We can deal with any witnesses.” 

She gasped as she stood up shakily from her chair. “You are the devil?” She realized. 

“Ah, yes. Hoping you would focus on the fluffy angel wings but…. Yes. I am Lucifer, the devil. As I’ve said, nothing to fear. Just here living my life on Earth with my family.”

“You aren’t here for my soul?”

He scoffed. “Why does everyone always ask that!” When he noticed the fear in the woman's eyes he held to hands up in a pleading gesture. “No dear, I am not evil. I punish evil.”

“Okay….I umm thank you for being honest with me. Would it be okay if I talked to your brother and sister in law about this more?”

He beamed. “Oh, I recommend it!” He said cheerfully. “Linda is a remarkable therapist, I have been her client for years!”

“The Devil goes to therapy?” 

He chuckled. “I know, so LA of me. If there is nothing else I really must be going.”

“Oh, um yes. Thank you for….for clearing things up.”

“Ta darling.” he said as he walked out.

Once outside he spotted two boy by the bike rack near the parking lot. One he recognized from pushing Charlie in the morning. 

“Hey!” The boy shouted. “It’s Charlie’s weird uncle.” He said to the other boy.

Lucifer walked over to them. “Are you boys by chance Randy and Jake?” He asked evenly.

“Yeah, so?” The one boy said. “I’m Randy. Is this about what happened on the playground?”

“In part. Listen here you two, if you  **_ever_ ** cause trouble for my nephew again you will both regret it until the end of your days.” His eyes burned red. 

Both boys yelled and took off back into the school. Pleased with his work he drove back to Lux until it was time to pick Charlie up. 

***

Lucifer handed Charlie a plate of spaghetti as Amenadiel walked in looking tired. 

“Hello brother, just in time for dinner. I take it you had a pleasant day?” 

“Luci….Did you tell Charlie to pray to me?”

Lucifer eyed Charlie as the boy ducked his head and focused on his meal. 

“I did, but I told him it was for emergencies only.”

Charlie shrugged. “I thought you meant just praying to you.” He looked up. “Sorry Daddy.”

Amenadiel sighed. “It’s alright son, but like Lucifer said only for when you really need to.”

“Okay….Daddy?”

“Yes Charlie?”

“Can you teach me how to keep my wings in better….I didn’t mean to take them out….” He said sadly. 

Lucifer spoke before his brother could. “It wasn’t your fault spawn, I told you that.”

“I know, but maybe you and Daddy can help me control them better?” He asked hopefully. 

Amenadiel smiled. “I’d be happy to, let’s go practice after dinner.”

“Yay!” Charlie cheered as he began eating with gusto.

Lucifer chuckled as he sat with his family, he couldn’t wait for Chloe and the rest of them to come home. He had never felt so happy and complete to be here.


	6. The Perfect Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie and Chloe get a new addition to the household.

Trixie was bouncing with excitement when Chloe came to her up from her friend Zoey’s house.

“Mom!” She called happily. “Come look, Zoey’s cat had kittens!” 

Chloe groaned as she followed her daughter. Sure enough a grey cat with three tiny kittens lay on a blanket near Zoey’s mother Beth. 

“Hello Chloe, I see you have met Luna and her babies.” Beth said. “Remember girls,” She said softly, turning towards Trixie and Zoey. “The kittens are much to young to leave their momma.”

Trixie nodded, then turned to her mother. “Mommy, can we **_please_ **get a kitten?” 

“Babe….” Chloe sighed. “We have been over this, I work way too much to have a pet.”

Trixie pouted but nodded. “Okay….”

“Come on, Monkey. We better get going.” She looked up at Beth. “Thanks again for picking her up from school.” 

“No problem Chloe, if you ever have to work late I can watch her.”

Chloe and Trixie headed home.

***

Later than night Lucifer had stopped by for movie night. About an hour in, Chloe was snoring lightly on the right side and Trixie sat on his left seemingly distracted from the Disney movie she had put on.

“Is anything the matter spawn?” He asked softly, as to not wake Chloe.

She shrugged. “I guess….I was at my friends house today and her cat had kittens, I've always wanted a pet but Mom and Dad were always working….”

“Why in Dad’s name would you want a kitten of all pets though?” He huffed. 

Trixie laughed a little. “Why? What kind of pet should I want?”

He tilted his head back for a moment and then smiled. “A Hellhound.” 

Her eyes widened in excitement. “Those are real!” 

“Of Course they are real, child, one of the few things I actually **_miss_ **about Hell. They are incredibly loyal and fiercely protective.”

“Do you have to walk them?”

“No, they are very adept at looking after themselves. In Hell there is no need for food so they don’t even need to be fed.”

Trixie’s smile grew larger. “That **_does_ **sound like an awesome pet.” She agreed.

“Indeed.” He sighed in relief as the credits to the horrid movie began to play. “Alright offspring, it’s time for bed.”

“Okay.” She said simply, carefully climbing off the sofa. “Thanks for coming over. ‘Night Lucifer.” She called as she closed the bedroom door.

Gently he nudged Chloe enough for her to wake up. “Mmm, hey.” She said sleepily “I guess I missed the movie?”

Lucifer chuckled. “It’s alright, Love.” He helped her up. “Let’s get to bed.”

She nodded as they went to lay down, Lucifer allowed his wings to unfurl and surround them both with soft white feathers.

***

Lucifer nervously paced in his penthouse. He had texted the detective to come over and bring the urchin. 

Sitting in the corner was Atlas. One of his smaller Hellhounds. Atlas had thick black fur and was the size of a Great Dane but instead of a slender build this dog was muscular and built for speed and hunting. 

The ding of the elevator caused both of their heads to turn. 

Trixie ran out to hug Lucifer, followed by Chloe. 

“Hi Lucifer!” She said happily. “What is the surprise?” She asked excitedly.

A low whine caused the attention to shift to the beast in the corner. Atlas stood up slowly and walked over towards them. 

On all fours the hounds head was eye level with Trixie. 

“Lucifer,” Chloe gasped. “Where did you get that dog?”

Lucifer sighed and snapped his fingers, causing the dog to return to his side. “Please don’t be alarmed, Darling. This is Atlas, he is a Hellhound. One of the smallest ones, he is very loyal and gentle to anyone in his charge. The other day young Beatrice was fretting about not having a pet.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Lucifer, this is really….sweet that you got this….dog for us but I can’t take care of a regular dog, let alone a Hellhound!” 

Lucifer smiled. “Don’t worry, he can take care of himself. He does not require food, walks or bathroom breaks. He can be fed but like myself and Maze we absorb it as energy.”

Chloe sighed. “Is….is it safe?” 

Trixie was bouncing up and down with excitement as she gazed at the dog longingly. 

“Absolutely. I would **_never_ **endanger either of you. If anything it's safer to have him around. A Hellhound can sense when a charge is in danger and will protect you until it’s last breath.”

Trixie spoke up next. “Can I pet him?”

Lucifer locked eyes with Chloe. Slowly she nodded. “Yes Child, Atlas is very gentle, he may nudge you but that just means he wants more attention.” 

Trixie nodded as she walked up to the dog and softly ran her fingers through his dark fur, the dog tongue came out and licked her cheek. Laughing, Trixie used her other hand to tickle behind the dog’s pointy ears. 

“Mommy….please can we keep him?” She looked back at her mother.

Chloe walked over to pet the dog as well. “I suppose….he does seem really sweet.” She looked up at Lucifer and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. “Thank you.” 

“No problem, Love.” He said softly, then looked down at Trixie. “Do you approve of this pet?”

Trixie nodded then latched onto Lucifer’s midsection. “Thanks so much!” 

“Your welcome, would you like me to send him to your home?” He asked softly, when Trixie nodded, he turned to Atlas and spoke in a deep rough langage. 

The hound’s eyes glowed red for a moment and he trotted off and walked towards the corner where he originally sat and faded into the shadows.

Chloe gasped, and looked up to gage Trixie’s reaction but the little girl squealed in delight. 

So rolling her eyes she went over to Lucifer and kissed him softly. 

Lucifer blushed slightly. “If I had known you would have reacted this way I would have summoned a Hellhound ages ago.”

She laughed and looked over at her daughter. “Want to go home and get Atlas settled, Monkey?” 

“Yeah! I can’t wait to show Atlas to Dad!”

Chloe and Lucifer shared a looked. 

Lucifer sighed. “Beatrice, you must be very careful whom you show Atlas too, he is a Hellhound and may frighten people.” 

“Oh, okay. Does that mean I can’t walk him?”

“You may but just remember now he is linked to you and your mother, if he sense your distress he will protect you. So if a school bully is giving you trouble come to me or your Mum about it. Understand?” 

“I will, I promise.” 

With that they all headed back to Chloe’s apartment.

***

About a month after getting Atlas Chloe was beginning to wonder how she had gotten along without him. 

The dog required no food, however Trixie often fed him from her plate. (Mostly carrots) Chloe would give him some cooked beef or chicken, even with Lucifer’s instance that he didn’t need it.

Chloe felt guilty about not having the dog dish full so she bought some dog food and kept both that and the water bowl full.

Atlas would always greet them at the door or be lounging on the doorsteps. Chloe didn’t question how he was able to get out of the apartment. 

Lucifer stayed at their apartment more often since his return from Hell. Life had been getting back to normal when one afternoon Trixie was walking to her friend Zoey’s house.

She had texted her mom and had gotten permission to walk the two blocks to her house. Zoey and Trixie talked as they walked down the empty streets, when they spotted a light blue Toyota driving slowly behind them. 

Trixie turned and frowned as she eyed the driver. He was in his late fifties with a buzz cut and thick oval glasses.

He pulled up next to the girls. “Hello.” he called out from the drivers side. “Can you two help me?”

Zoey looked at Trixie with wide eyes. “Ummm….what do you want?” Zoey asked. 

He smiled. “I seem to be a little lost, do you think you two could tell me how to get to the college?”

“No,” Trixie said bluntly, taking a step back. “We have to go.”

But the man tried to call them back. “Wait! I can give you a ride!” 

Zoey nervously gripped Trixie’s arm. Trixie shook her head as she looked at the man. “No.” 

It was then it happened so fast, the man bolted out of the car and grabbed Zoey’s right arm, causing her to let go of Trixie. 

Screaming Trixie tried to pull her friend away. The man kept tugging, when suddenly he gasped and let go and backed away. 

A black blur tackled into the man and he let out a pained scream. Atlas had the man on the ground, pinned with his front paws while his teeth dug into the right arm.

“Oh my God!” Zoey cried in shock. “What is that thing?”

Trixie let out a nervous laugh. “That’s my dog, Atlas.” 

Zoey and Trixie watched as the hound kept the man in place. Trixie pulled out her cell phone and called her mother. 

Chloe arrived within minutes with Lucifer. She ran over and pulled the girls in for a hug. 

Lucifer strolled over to the man and glared down at him. “Good job Atlas,” He said softly, running his hands through the beast's dark fur. “I can take it from here, head back to Chloe and Beatrice.” 

The dog huffed in annoyance and snarled once more at the man and trotted over to the girls. 

Lucifer observed the man. “Name.” He asked harshly. 

The man sat up slightly cradling his injured arm. “Patrick Mendle….” He sobbed slightly. “I wasn’t doing anything! This dog just attacked me!”

Lucifer tilted his head. “Well, if that is the case then all you have to do to clear things up is look at me.”

“What?!” He exclaimed. “I need a hospital!” 

“First, look at me. In the eye.” He carefully drew the man in. “There we are. Now Patrick, what is it you truly desire?” 

Patrick’s eyes glazed over. “I want them!” He pointed towards the young girls. “I wanted to take them back to my house and tie them up and-” 

He was cut off by the blow to the face he suffered from Lucifer’s fist. Another police car pulled up and two officers got out. Lucifer straightened his cufflinks. “Arrest this disgusting human, he was attempting to abduct these two girls.”

After they dropped Zoey off Chloe, Lucifer and Trixie sat in the backyard.

“Are you sure you are okay, Monkey?” Chloe asked, running her fingers through her daughter's hair as they sat together on the bench swing. 

Trixie nodded. “Yeah, it was amazing. Atlas attacked that guy before he could pull Zoey into his car.” She smiled at the hound who was asleep by her side. Then eyed Lucifer. “You were right.”

Lucifer smiled. “I usually am but what am I right about this time?”

“A Hellhound is a perfect pet.”


	7. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe sees Lucifer again

Chloe rolled over as her latest nightmare. Ever since Lucifer had returned to Hell, they had been haunting her almost every night. 

Tonight's dream was different from the others. Normally it was the horrible moment where she nearly poisoned him on their date or that dreaded night where she told him she loved him but he returned to Hell.

Tonight she was in a dark rocky catacomb. Looking up she saw what she thought was snow flakes but as they fell closer to her she noticed they were grey. 

Taking a shaky breath she began to cough from the thick ash. Once she was able to catch her breath she looked up to see several shadowy figures approaching.

Instinctively reaching for her sidearm to find it empty. As the shadow’s got closer she noticed they resembled humans but their faces appeared to be rotted and burnt, with bones and large fangs as teeth. 

Some had dark black eyes others had white, lifeless pupils. As several surrounded her she realized they were closing in from all sides.

A taller, muscular creature stepped in front of her, he smiled at her with his rotted skin. His pale eyes gave her a once over. “I’m glad to see you again,” He said in a rough voice.

Despite her fear she managed to formulate a response. “You know me?”

He chuckled. “Last time we met I was wearing a different body. Kinley? I think that was his name.”

“Dromos?” She gasped. 

“Yep! Smart, just like Lucifer said. You see, he keeps trying to find a way to get back to Earth to be with you. I figured if we could summon you down and eliminate the problem. That way our King will never leave.”

Chloe could feel the blood drain from her face. These demons wanted to rip her apart. She was going to die, never see Trixie again. Never see Lucifer. Closing her eyes she waited for death.

Suddenly she was lifted into the air. Stunning white wings surrounded her as they flapped to soar her high above the crowd of demons.

Looking up she saw Lucifer's face, he held her gently against his body so she was facing him. Her face was pressed up to his chest, her feet on top of his like a child. 

With her ear so close she could hear his heartbeat. 

“Lucifer?” She whispered. 

Smiling down he kissed her forehead. “It’s alright now Detective. I’ve got you.” He said softly. 

“Am I in Hell?”

His eyes flickered red for a moment as he took a sharp breath in. “Yes, Dromos and the other demons in this conspiracy will be punished as soon as you are back home.”

“Stay with me.” She begged quietly. 

“I can’t promise anything but if there is any chance I can come home to you, I will.” He looked up to the grey sky and sighed. “This next part will go much easier if you just relax and try to sleep.”

She laughed as she gazed up at him. “Lucifer, I’m thousands of feet above the pits of Hell, I doubt this is the time for me to be sleeping.” 

He hummed in response and used his right hand to run his fingers through her hair then pushed her head closer to his chest. 

Chloe had to admit it felt good, he still had his left arm wrapped protectively around her as they continued the slow rise above the rocky landscape. 

The sound of his heart had become more steady and almost synced up to whatever song he was humming. Her eyelids began to droop, she tried to fight it but it seemed inevitable and she was so tired.

“Love you….” She muttered into his chest. The humming stopped for a moment but began again. Her eyes finally closed as she sank into a relaxing sleep.

  
  


Waking up the next morning happened like normal, her phone alarm went off at six am on the dot. 

Sitting up she stretched and slowly crawled out of bed. Looking in the mirror she debated if she believed what happened last night was a dream or not. 

Looking around offered no proof and normally for a detective that would rule it out, but Lucifer’s world never worked on pure logic. 

Besides what had started out as a nightmare had become one of the most peaceful sleeps she had gotten in months. 

As she headed off to work she gave a pause before locking the front door. _ ‘Thank you Lucifer, I love you.’ _ She prayed, hoping it would reach her Devil. 


	8. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe try to deal with their feelings after his trip to Vegas.

Chloe slammed the door as she walked into the apartment. Lucifer had the  **_nerve_ ** to show up back at the station after two weeks of missing in action and showed up  **_married_ ** ?!

She could still remember the feeling of his lips on hers. The gentle kiss they shared on the beach seemed like eons ago but she could still pull the feelings.

Stuffing down her pain she focused on starting to cook dinner for when Trixie came back from Dan’s. 

Finally around five Dan dropped Trixie off and the two of them sat down for dinner.

Trixie was helping with the dishes when there was a knock at the door. Chloe opened it but immediately regretted it when she saw Lucifer and his new wife Candy.

“Hello Detective!” Lucifer said cheerfully. “I thought we would stop by and discuss the case since you hurried away at the station.” 

Rolling her eyes she let them in. “I did not run Lucifer, I’ve been pretty busy working a lot since you disappeared.” 

Lucifer lost his smug smirk and sighed. “I apologize for my absence Detective, as I said I had some family drama and needed to leave town for awhile and-”

“Enough.” Chloe said bluntly. “I need you both to leave,” She turned and saw her daughter staring longing at Lucifer. “Trixie, you need to go finish your homework.” Turning back to Lucifer she glared. “You both need to go, goodnight.” 

With that she walked up stairs and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower to drown out her crying.

Trixie put the towel down and walked over to Lucifer and Candy. 

“Are you back for real now?” Trixie asked. 

Lucifer felt his chest tighten. It was that emotion Doctor Linda called guilt. “Yes child.” He said simply.

Candy smiled down at the girl. “You must be Trixie, Lucifer has told me all about you.”

Trixie folded her arms in front of her chest. “Mommy told me you and Lucifer got married.” She stated bluntly. 

“Yes, we met in Vegas.” She then looked at Lucifer. “How about I give you two a moment to catch up?” She offered and headed to the car.

Alone with the child, Lucifer fiddled with his cuff links. “I suppose I owe you an apology as well child.” He said sadly.

She nodded. “I think you need to apologize to Mommy. She has been crying a lot lately.” 

Lucifer gave Trixie an anguished look. “Spawn, if I tell you something, promise you will not repeat it to your mother. Yes?” 

Trixie held out her pinky finger. “Pinky promise.” 

“I left because I just wanted to protect your mother. This marriage….I am using it to learn some information from my mother. Candy won’t be around very long….” 

Big bright brown eyes looked up to him. “Oh….Does that mean you and Mommy can kiss again?”

Lucifer blushed and swallowed. “I-I don’t think that will be a good idea, Child. She told you about our kiss?”

“Yep. She was really scared when we couldn’t find you.”

“I know….” He said in a raw, pained tone. Glancing at the stairway he felt his eyes get wet. “Did your mom….recover from her ordeal at the hospital?”

“You and Daddy got the medicine in time remember?” She said in a confused voice.

“No, I mean after she got home. Did she seem sick at all?”

Thinking, Trixie bit her lip. “No, Ella stops by sometimes to check things with her.”

“Well, perhaps I shall speak to Miss Lopez.” He turned to leave and then paused at the doorway. “Goodnight, Child. Please look after your mother.” 

With that he headed out into the night.


	9. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer isn't doing very well once his father shows up.

Chloe lay in bed with her boyfriend Lucifer Morningstar. He was asleep despite the tense hour before, the dreaded “Family Dinner.”

God had shown up in the precinct to stop Michael and Maze from fighting Lucifer and Amenadiel. Chloe had been filled in on some of the details but it had been in a rush as Lucifer wanted to get as far away from Michael and his father as possible. 

The dinner at Linda’s had been awkward to say the least. Michael had been needling both brothers as soon as he arrived. 

God sat at the head of the table and watched the backhanded commentary until Michael made a comment about Charlie being a “Disgusting creature.” Causing both Amenadiel and Lucifer to make a lunge at him.

“Enough Michael.” God said evenly. He gave him what Chloe could only describe as the fed up Dad look. “You speak out of turn about my grandson. I want a civil and peaceful dinner.” 

Lucifer snorted as he reached for his glass of red wine. Chloe reached over and took his free hand. 

“Maybe we should go…” Chloe said towards God. He nodded but before they could leave he spoke again.

“I look forward to reconnecting with you Samael.” He said simply.

That one comment had Lucifer bristling the whole drive back to Lux. After they took a long shower together they lay in bed wrapped around each other until Lucifer fell asleep.

Chloe had so much on her mind she wasn’t finding it easy to rest. 

Suddenly Lucifer started tossing in his sleep. Chloe worked to keep him steady, his head ended up nestled in the crock of her neck, so she began softly running her fingers through his hair.

After a few moments it seemed to calm him but just as she felt herself drift her fingers stopped feeling his silky smooth hair, instead rough jagged skin.

Slowly looking over it confirmed what she suspected. His Devil face was showing. Eye clenched shut as he started again to toss.

“Shhhh….” She whispered, trying to sooth. “It’s okay, I’m here.” 

Taking time she let her fingers roam lightly over his face, exploring the texture and all the groves. It was rare that she got to see his other face, even though she insisted it no longer frightened her he tried to never reach a point that he would willingly show it.

She began to relax again but suddenly her cell phone beeped, causing them both to jerk at the sound.

Reaching over she saw it was a missed call from Ella, she had taken some time off from work. The text was about the next girls night out. 

After texting back she rolled over to find Lucifer gazing at her lovingly, his red eyes blazing brightly. She smiled.

“Hey handsome.” She said kissing him. “Sorry to wake you.”

He chuckled. “It’s alright, bloody awful dream anyways….”

“Yeah, kinda figured.” Running her fingers again over his bald head, then leaned in and kissed his cheek.

He blinked sluggishly then his eyes widened. He seemed to now realize what had happened, he pulled away and rushed off into his large walk in closet.

“Lucifer?” She called after him.

“My apologies Detective, I didn’t mean for that to happen.” 

Chloe sat on the edge of the bed as she debated to get up to follow him. “Lucifer, it’s alright. I told you, I’m not scared of your other face anymore.”

A few minutes passed and since he clearly wasn't coming back any time soon she put on his discarded white dress shirt and wore it like a dress.

He was sitting on the bench in his closet staring at the mirror. He still had his Devil face showing. 

“It….it won’t go away.” He said in a soft broken sob.

Chloe rushed over and kneeled in front of him. “Lucifer, babe….we are going to figure this out, but it’s just you and me here. Don’t worry about it. Don’t hide from me. Please.” 

He let out a shaky breath and slowly nodded. “When I saw Dad again tonight….it all came rushing back, the memories of my fall….I don’t think he has ever seen my Devil form. Just the eyes. Even though I say I don’t care….I am ashamed for him to see me, see me like this.” He ran a hand over his rough cheek. 

Chloe took both of his hands and stared into his burning red eyes. “Lucifer, you are beautiful. I’m sorry for how I reacted at first when I saw you like this but you truly are.” He scoffed and turned his head away but she continued. “I can understand not wanting to disappoint your dad but when you look this way it is a reminder of everything you have been through, all the pain but you survived. Survived Hell! Remember your strength.” 

Sitting next to him she kissed him again on his lips. “I love you Lucifer, every side of you.”

His eyes closed as he returned the kiss gently. “You mean the world to me Chloe.” 

She smiled. “Come back to bed?” She asked. 

So they lay in bed for almost an hour, Chloe once again massaging his head. She smiled when she found he was asleep.

Closing her eyes she joined him. 

When she opened her eyes in the morning she was greeted with the more normal looking Lucifer grinning back at her lovingly. 

“Thank you for being there for me last night, my love.” 

Chloe looked him right in the eyes and softly said. “Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this as a stand alone story as well, not sure if but I may add onto it.


End file.
